Only Her
by Alando
Summary: "I thought Christmas was the time of giving..." A young pikachu readies himself for another night on the cold streets. However, he learns not all people are against him. Slight Pikachu X Eevee. Rated T for light cursing.


**Hey all. Not been active lately what with college assignments forming a mountain here. But I got thinking about an idea and, well the result is shown here. Hope you enjoy and for anyone who cares I will try and finish my 5-part story. Might just remake it into one story with 5 chapters. Ah well have fun reading. **

* * *

><p>Life is hard.<p>

I won't sugarcoat it like some people do. I won't lie through my teeth to you. Life is cruel, sadistic I'd say. But thats just me, the homeless kid no one knows exists.

My parents abandoned me at a young age.

Why?

Because I was different.

I was unique.

They didn't want that.

I'm a simple pikachu boy, lost in a cruel world of unforgiving hardship.

And I'm in this alone.

I watch all those others, all my age, walk past me. Smiling, laughing, joking with friends. And I think, "That could be me". In some... different universe, one of THEM is where I am now and THEY watch ME pass by laughing and having fun.

But no.

Life is cruel.

Not once does anybody ever ask "Are you alright?" "Do you need food, or water? Maybe some clothes?"

No.

All I get is dirty looks and harsh words. Add that to the bitter cold and its a peachy life right?

I thought Christmas was the time of giving...

But, once again, I was wrong.

I'm in this alone. And its my choice if I want this to stop. I don't want to be like this anymore... Alone, forgotten, HATED.

What did I do to deserve this?

Why me?

"Excuse me...?"

My eyes dart to the sound of the voice, clearly feminine. A small Eevee stands before me. I remain silent, giving her no opening for a verbal assault.

"I was wondering..."

Oh here it comes...

"Would you like a place to stay for the night?"

...WHAT.

Is she trying to make a joke out of me? I voice my question and she becomes highly flustered. Good. At least I'm not suffering alone now.

"N- no! I never meant to offend you! I was just..." Her voice trails off, almost unwilling to continue. "I always see you here... In rain or wind, snow or heat. Always with a distant look in your eyes... Always alone... I just don't think its fair for that to happen to you. Not at Christmas..."

"..." I'm astonished. No one ever showed me any kindness. It was all slander or abuse. But here, now, an eevee (From my experience THE most stuck up species in the entire world) Was offering me a place to stay. My eyes meet hers, and she sharply turns away in an attempt to hide a blush. "Are you being serious?" I ask warily. Things that seem too good to be true, normally are.

"Deadly." Her response is sharp and quick. She really means this.

"I..." I'm at a loss. I have no clue what to do. "Ummm..." Great going. Stall the opportunity of a lifetime. What a dunce I am huh?

"If you don't want to thats fine..." She mumbles "I just wanted to show you... Not everyone doesn't care..." her eyes lower and she refuses to look at me.

How can I deny this? "I'd love to. That is, if your ok with this. And your parents or guardians or whatever." Her head sinks lower and I know I've messed up. Oh joy.

"My parents died a few years back..." I can hear her voice cracking. Oh nice goin' thicko. Way to make a girl cry. I sigh heavily. I just screw everything up.

"I'm sorry." I mumble "Guess I can screw anything up huh?" I sigh again shivering slightly in the cold weather.

"How could you..." She murmurs a sob stopping the sentence midway. I've blown this chance. Best psyche myself up for another winter night. "How could you have known my parents died? I can't blame you. Its not your fault."

My jaw drops.

"I just made one of the worst mistakes possible, and your forgiving me?"

"Yes." She smiles at me. "Come on follow me." I try not to look to eager since it might look weird. But inside I'm bursting with joy.

"Oh before I forget." She turns to face me, another cute blush on her face. "I'm Myra, its nice to meet you...?" She wants to know my name...?

"...Ryu. My name is Ryu. Its nice to meet you too Myra. And may I say you look really cute when you blush." I smirk slyly as her face erupts like a fire-type just hit her with flamethrower. Its hard to tell when an eevee blushes. But with her, its too easy.

"U-ummmm. I- ummmm... Th- thank y- you... Th- thats really sweet..." She stammers only adding to her cuteness. "Your coloration is really cool..." She mumbles.

I freeze "What?"

She tilts her head sideways "I think you look... handsome. And your golden colour is really cool." It's my turn to blush now. Oh boy she can play this game well.

"Ummmm... thanks. Thats really kind of you." It takes all my willpower not to stutter out my words. She smiles.

"I lied by the way."

I sigh again. "I knew it. You were just toying with me." The world really is out to get me.

"No" She replies. "I'd like you to stay for more then one day."

"How long?" I'm confused. Whats she getting at?

"How about... permanently?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I know, I know. Its cheesy and overused. But hey, sometimes cheesy is the best way to go when trying to get motivated again. Hope you enjoyed reading this even though its short. See ya all later.<span>**


End file.
